Rise of the Vampire
by niko56
Summary: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY VOLUME II: Bridgette awakens in a strange dungeon, and quickly learns her captor is none other than our resident Goth Gwen, what will happen? Full summary and details about the series inside! Please Review! And enjoy the new mini series hosted by myself and Yakko Warner!


**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine and will never be mine...yet.**

**Hiya, how y'all's doing? Yeah me neither. Well, I am ecstatic myself, graduation is in t-minus...a day or two, and that means the awesomeness of summer! And since I no longer have the riggers of football or wrestling,(As I have no talent to move on to play in college) I have more time for more awesome Fanfiction! Yeah...FROINLAVEN!**

**Alright you're all probably wondering what this load is. Well, I liked my previous cute one-shot I made with Courtney and Gwen. It got me to thinking. Gwen is always the ass of everyone jokes (No pun intended) And shes always made to be the submissive character in any kind of femslash. (I myself am just as guilty as the rest of you) **

**So, in the spirit of all things Yuri, I have decided to make a collection of Dominate Gwen one-shots with our total drama chicks...yes even the witch hag known as Blaineley (I'm working on a Hot Massage gimme a break!) I shall name them in honor of a great Warner's most relished catchphrase: "The Goodnight Everybody! Series" **

**So, since we all got Courtney out of the way, we take you know to my, probably most favorite and well used character, everyone's favorite surfing hottie with the ponytail: Bridgette. I might be perhaps the guiltiest of parties when it comes to this coupling, but come on, they are sooooooo cute together! Plus, have you ever seen Gwen on top of that? Nope; bought time that changed. **

**I also think something...school girl-esque, or surfing-esque, or some other setting or theme will officially turn this into a cliche-at least from my writing standpoint. **

**I'm sure you all know by now I blatantly missed the bandwagon for the whole "Vampire Thing" Which is slowly dieing. I was forced to watch the second Twilight, 2 hours of my life shot right in the ass. BUT, wouldn't a vampire thing be sweet for this setting? Gwen as a vampire? Come on, she was made for this shit! So, without further adieu, please enjoy volume II of The "Goodnight Everybody" Series, and now...here's Gwen! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me who you want Gwen to deflower next!**

**Rated M: Like I even need to list the reasons**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! VOLUME II:**

"**RISE OF THE VAMPIRE"**

* * *

"Unh...Ugh...Uh-huh...huh...wha...w-where am I?"

Bridgette Gordon awoke and found herself in a strange place, yes stranger than their reality show which is sweeping the globe faster than the Avengers (I will never see that film). The calm and usually level headed surfer girl tried to get her bearings, she found this difficult as her limbs were bound to a stretching board.

"Huh-what the-erg-er-erah! Ah!" She struggled but couldn't seem to break free.

More disturbing to the fact she seemed to be in a dank and dark room, tied to a stretching table, was her outfit. Her light blue hoodie and jeans caprices were replaced with matching bracelets around her wrists and ankles. She also sported a matching loincloth around her pubic area, and there was a light blue hair clip holding her ponytail in place.

Other than that, she was nude. YEAH BUDDY! Aren't I just the worst?

"Oh my God...what is this!" she screamed completely randomly "Where am I! Help me! Some-somebody help me!" she struggled "Geoff! If this is about me hiding your hat cause you refused to wash your hair-I get it, message received, it's in Harold's room! J-Just help me please!" She wailed, starting to bring herself to tears.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...ha." Shes heeeeeeeeeeeeere.

"Huh? Whose there?" Bridgette looked in the darkness "Show yourself! I mean it!" she demanded

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha...ha...ha...ha." the laughter trailed again.

Suddenly! Torches attached to the walls lit themselves and the room became illuminated.

"Oh, that's...m-m-m-mmuch b-b-b-b-b-b-b-better." Bridgette stammered as she realized where she was.

She looked about the room. It almost looked, felt...and smelled, like a medieval dungeon. Seemed fitting as Bridgette was tied to a stretching table. So many devices to creatively decapitate, stretch, maim, humiliate, torture, and otherwise kill a person. All in the same room.

"Wh-where is this place...why am I here?" the blond frantically asked struggling against the ties that bind her.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"And whose making that hideous and disembodied laugh! Got Dammit someone answer me!" Bridgette yelled and struggled. She then looked up, and found her answer right in front of the table.

"Hello Bridgette, so nice of to wake up."

The blond surfer couldn't believe her hazel eyes. In front of the table was someone who looked like Gwen...but it couldn't have been. The Goth girl wore a tight corset, in black with a reddish tint. A strap-on belt held a whip, dildo, handcuffs, and other torture devices, the girl also wore two long stiletto boots, one in black, the other in red. She also wore two long gloves on her hands, matching the color scheme. But what really got the blond going, was the teeth, Gwen's canines were pointed like many female anime characters. And her eyes looked hungry, and less human. And her smile, pure lust with a side of crimson lipstick. And a big old heaping spoonful of horniness.

"Gwen...w-what happened to you? And where are we?" Bridgette frantically asked with wide eyes.

"Why, you're in my dungeon sweetheart." Gwen cooed. She approached her lovely captive and gently stroke her cheek.

"Wait-wait, you're dungeon?" Bridgette asked in disbelief.

"I know, I really wish I had time to spruce up the place knowing I was gonna have company." her eyes perused the mess, as if Bridgette was a house guest.

"Wait hang on...you brought me here?" (Mark Hamill alert!)

"Oh yes indeedy do!" the Goth girl yelped happily. (Safe to read now)

"But...Why?" Bridgette asked in a tone of both confusion...and annoyance.

"First of all, don't you use that tone with me young lady." Gwen warned shaking her index finger in Bridgette's face. "You'll speak to your vampire mistress with more respect, I'll make sure of it." Plot Point!

"Wait...hold the phone...did you...d-did you...s-s-s-s-"

"Vampire mistress? I assumed that's what you meant as it seemed most out of place and very akin to your current situation." Ah, Family Guy references never die!

"Wait a second." Detective Gordon looked at Gwen's smirking mouth "You mean you're...-y-y-you're-"

"Just say vampire already! Gosh were losing precious time!" Gwen warned

"Time...Vampire...Mistress-WHAT'S GOING ON!" she screamed

"It's simple really." Gwen hopped onto the table and cuddled with the bound girl. "You see Bridge, us vampires are an interesting race. We hate garlic, we can't see ourselves in a mirror-try putting on your make-up with that." she whispered "We looooooooove the taste of blood...I'm an O- type of gal myself, but if there's one thing us vampires need...it's a Vampire Princess."

"Vampire Princess?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You see, we need blood, but just as true we need sex, I was never sure why, I don't ask, but we need it." Gwen smiled. "See, all us vampires are into girls...all of us, and each of us needs a human girl to keep us in good company whilst we do...you know, vampire stuff." (I also slept through the second Twilight) Bridgette started to whimper "Oh but don't worry, you won't become a vampire or anything, provided you cooperate." Gwen said caressing the surfer girl's nude body. "As a vampire princess you're...well, basically my wife, someone who will always be there to satisfy my needs, as I will satisfy yours." she said breathing onto Bridgette's right ear. "Without you, I will start to dwindle away to dust, no amount of blood can fix that. It's an ancient prophecy going back 500 years or so, once a vampire reaches a suitable level of maturity, they must find their mate, or else. And...well, it's my time." Gwen shrugged she got real close to Bridgette "And that's why I picked you, someone soft, and gentle, but knows how to play rough."

"No." Bridgette gulped "I won't do it...I won't!" she gritted her teeth

"Oh Bridgey...Bridgey-Bridgey-Bridgey-Bridgey." Gwen knelt up, and shook her head sarcastically "If you haven't guessed by now, you probably realize I'm not giving you much of a choice!" with no other warning she fell back down, and crushed into Bridgette's lips with her own.

Their tongues swirled around, it was pure bliss that seemed endless, even Bridgette responded favorably towards it. But something deep in her mind told her, this wasn't right. So with quick thinking she headbutted the Vampire girl away.

"Ow!" Gwen snarled and looked down at Bridgette, who was smirking "Now that was just rude."

"Just tell me, what the hell do I get out of this huh? Besides being you're little...lesbian...vampire...chew toy!" Bridgette stammered trying to find something better to say

"Whatever you want...besides freedom anyway, as the princess, your wish is my command, you just have to provide me with sexual satisfaction...and a sandwich or two wouldn't hurt." Gwen shrugged sheepishly.

"Fine...then I command you unchain me!" Gwen grabbed her neck "Yipe!"

"You don't command anything little girl-you ask, sorry I wasn't so damn literal before, but you ask...and most likely I will carry it out. But you will get nothing until we...consummate our little pact." she smirked. "If you want to be free, you ask your mistress politely."

"Uh...okay." Bridgette gulped, this was so much to take in. "Mistress Gwen?"

"Yes?" Gwen asked, twirling her hair flirtatiously.

"If it's not too much trouble...may I...please be unchained?"

"Only if you promise to be a good little girl." Gwen responded with a finger tap to the nose.

"Oh of course."

"Alright." she took out a small dagger, and one by one, cut Bridgette's ropes. The blond sighed of relief to not see the knife plunge into her neck. "Now with that settled, I feel a bit horny, and me thinks some foreplay is in order." she stood Bridgette up on the cold-cold ground, and she herself, sat on the table. "Dance slave!" she ordered

"Ha, no way you Twilight wannabe!" Bridgette sneered

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Gwen asked enraged

"You heard me, now that I'm free of you, I'm gonna run my freedom-" she turned to exit

"Okay, know where you are?" Gwen asked smiling. Bridgette did not know her current location, she stopped dead in her tracks, and hung her head.

"No." she said softly

"Well I do, and believe me, we are...miles away from the others." Bridgette turned back "Even if you could leave, where would you go? What would you do...at least here you have me for warmth...cause believe me, it's cold out there." Defeated Bridgette approached her new mistress.

"I'm sorry mistress, I'll dance for-YOU!" Gwen quickly grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her over her knee.

"Oh no, you had your chance, and let me tell you, those snide little comments will not be tolerated!" she sneered. Gwen brought Bridgette's neck close to her mouth. "Don't make me bite you...I've done it to prettier than you so don't think I won't, a lifeless body is still a body!" the surfer girl cried. Gwen sniffed Bridgette's neck. "Ooh, you smell like O-."

"Yipe."

"My fav." Gwen licked her lips. "Now then will you promise to be a good girl for your vampire mistress?" Gwen asked sweetly

"Yes-yes, I-promise-I promise Gwen please just don't suck out my blood please!" Bridgette pleaded

"Well, you did say please. But, you still have to pay for your rude behavior, I think some good old fashioned corporal punishment is in order." Gwen tore off Bridgette's makeshift panties and raised her hand

"Wait a minute what do you-[slap]-meeeeean!" Bridgette yelped as Gwen's firm hand slammed down hard on Bridgette's tight backside.

"Starting to get it?" Gwen asked raising her hand again.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-[slap]-Owwwwww!" Gwen's hand came down again. "G-Gwen, I-I-I-I get it, now please-please-please stop spanking m-m-m-me." Bridgette begged full of tears.

"Hmm..." Gwen pondered. "I could, seeing as how you've learned your lesson." she said lustfully using her beating hand to massage her princess's ass. "But." Ha! See what I did there? I made a pun. "Spanking your cute little ass is really-really starting to turn me on."

"Oh please-oh please-please-oh please-[slap]-Ow!"

"Zip it Bridge! Don't make me bite you-"

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry!" Bridgette begged

"Just shut it, it'll be over soon. Her evil vampire hand was raised again EVILLLLLLL!

Slap-spank-slap-smack

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow!" Bridgette wailed "Gwen please!"

"Relax baby, it'll be over soon." Gwen said massaging her new wifey's ass again. Then raised the hand of evil. I bet their soft.

Slap-Spank-Kersmack!

"Owwwww!" Bridgette groaned

"Almost done my dear." she raised her hand one last time and then came down hard on her butt

SMACK

"Owwwwww!"

"And, that should do it." Bridgette jumped up from the chair and rubbed her backside.

"Owie-owie-owie." she whispered

"Now where were we before the rude little interruption?" Gwen asked "Oh yeah-DANCE!"

"Okay-okay!" Bridgette did not hesitate this time. She got right to dancing.

Gwen liked her naked princess grinding it like one of those belly dancers you gotta pay extra for at your best friend's bachelor party in Vegas...not that...I would know.

"Oh yeah, you most certainly do dance as good as you surf...hope you fuck as good as you dance." Gwen assured her.

"Oh-don't w-worry Mistress, I will exceed your expectations-heh-heh." Bridgette chuckled nervously.

"Good, I should hope so, now get over here." As much as Gwen was admiring Bridgette's red ass jiggle it was time for other matters to proceed. "Were wasting time here gorgeous, time I don't have." she flashed the blonde a venomous, tooth filled grin.

Gwen cupped Bridgette's red ass in her hands, and before she could squeak, she was pulled for a deep tooth filled kiss. Which for whatever reason made the blonde girl feel so...wow. I guess vampire kisses were in fact better than normal kisses. Guess I owe Yakko 20 bucks. Shit!

Anyway enough about bets I can never seem to win-Gwen's tongue encircled Bridgette's, the blonde couldn't believe Gwen's precision. Eventually she released. And then playfully stoked Bridgette's hair.

"Well you've pleased me so far? How was that kiss baby?"

"Oh my God...that was...was...was...-" Making me lose 20 bucks! The least you can say is no dammit!

"Incredible?" Gwen asked

"Oh yeah."

"Goodie." Gwen said massaging the blonde's D cup breasts "Now it's time for the main event. Lay on the table."

"Yes mistress." Bridgette obediently laid on her back as Gwen had instructed, the horny vampire crawled over to the blonde.

"Let's begin."

Gwen gave her another kiss, then proceeded to suckling on her neck. This made Bridgette extremely nervous.

"Relax baby...how could I bite a neck that cute."

She moved down to her breasts, and gave them some loving. Suckling on Bridgette's tits to make them nice and hard. A redness enveloped on the blonde's face. And Gwen knew it too. She started to massage Bridgette's breasts while she licked them .

But The Goth vampire wasn't quite finished yet with the foreplay. She took her right hand, and slid it down Bridgette's tight body, and then inserted two fingers into her pussy. She thrust as far in as they could go, and enjoyed the moistness of it all.

"Ah!" Bridgette groaned.

"Relax honey, mommy will make everything better." she mused

Bridgette started to get really, really wet. Gwen could see this. She wanted her new princess to truly benefit from the experience, and fingering just wouldn't cut it. So, Gwen released, and crawled over to Bridgette. The blonde raised an eyebrow with a confused look. Gwen turned her body around so Bridgette could get a view of her amazing creamy white ass. The view was even better when Gwen sat her butt right onto Bridgette's face. The blonde could hardly protest as she rifled her tongue between Gwen's pussy and ass. Since Gwen's strap-on harness was wrapped around her thighs instead of a thong, this made the experience easier.

"Yeah, oh yeah baby lick me clean-oh yes...yes!" Gwen moaned in a smile that said pure bliss.

Bridgette was fair in licking between her mistress's two holes for maximum pleasure, Gwen wa ssuper surprised on how good of a slave Bridgette turned out to be, the vmapire mistress could have gotten used to this.

But she was growing weary, and knew it was time to truly fuck Bridgette, so while the clueless blonde sucked away, she attached her dildo to her strap-on harness, and filled the cock up with a fake cum liquid, ready to explode when Gwen commanded. By that I mean at the press of a button. Not soon before long, the Goth Vampire cliché leaped off of Bridgette and faced her. The blonde immediately recognized what her fate was to be.

"Oh no...n-no you can't be serious?" Bridgette asked

"Hmm, yeah, I should say I'm very serious Bridgette."

"No...f-foreplay is one thing, but there is no way-NO WAY you are going to fill me up with that plastic-mmfmmhmnm." Bridgette's pleas were interrupted by the sound of Gwen forcing the cock inside her mouth.

"That's enough lip out of you missy."

Gwen forced her princess to deep throat her cock. Which she did like a pro. Gwen looked at Bridgette's scared little face, and she liked it. Bridgette's eyes went wide when she saw Gwen's. They became glowing and more read with each thrust inside her mouth.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Gwen laughed, after hearing Bridgette choke, she took the cock from her mouth.

"Gasp-gasp-pant-pant!" Bridgette panted "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" she asked in fear.

"Why, were fulfilling the prophecy of course. Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"W-what is up with that horrible-horrible laugh?"

"Why, every vampire has a decent laugh silly, now, move over." Gwen took out a pair of handcuffs she had on her belt and cuffed Bridgette's wrists behind her back. Then Gwen laid on her back as Bridgette leaped up. Quite skillfully as she no longer had any control over her hands and arms. "Jump on." she ordered licking her lips.

Tears built up, as the cowgirl sat her pussy down on the dildo, Gwen watched Bridgette's face redden as the dildo entered deep inside of her. Gwen grabbed onto Bridgette's pained posterior, which made her yelp, and the vampire forced the girl slave to bounce.

Gwen relished the sight of seeing Bridgette bounce on her dick. Her face clenched, her pussy tightening, and of course her scrumptious boobs bouncing, and her arms bound from behind her. Gwen could feel she was close, and she knew Bridgette was as well.

"Ah-ah-ah-Ahhhhhh!" Bridgette moaned eyes closed.

"Yeah baby that's the stuff." Gwen said licking her lips.

"Why?" Bridgette asked opening her eyes

"Why what darling?" Gwen asked innocently

"Why did you have to pick me?"

"Cause I like you silly, if I'm to spend my life with one woman, then dammit I'm picking one I like!"

"But G-Gwen...I-I don't like this."

"Sure you do, you wouldn't be blushing if you weren't taking a shine to this. I know it...I can feel it baby, I know you're close. Very-very close. And so am I."

"Oh...o-oh...oh God! I am close!" Bridgette wailed

"Good...good." Gwen smiled "Cum for me baby, fulfill the prophecy!" The red eyed demon vampire ordered "Please me!"

"Ah...ah...Ah!" Bridgette's bouncing became more erratic and went further, until, the eruption "Oh-o-AHHHHHHHH!"

"Yesssssssssss-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Bridgette came, her juices leaked from her perfectly tight pussy, and all over the strap-on, which was still filled with the fake cum. Bridgette casually hopped off of Gwen, and remained kenlt to await further instruction. The Goth briefly unhooked the strap-on to lick off Bridgette's juices.

"Oh yeah...yeah, I can get used to this." she groaned pleasurably. After licking it clean, she looked up and saw Bridgette, still sobbing, Gwen harnessed again and knelt up herself.

"Come here." she ordered.

Gwen laid Bridgette on her back again, and moved her bound arms down to her bent legs. She moved them over her feet so her arms were in front of Bridgette, then she positioned the girl on all fours, so she could commence with her deflowering.

"Okay you got what you wanted, now what?" Bridgette asked

"You'll see." Gwen smiled, and proceeded to shaft the cock through her ass crack. "You ever had this cute little ass fucked before Bridgette?" Gwen asked

"Only once, and I promised myself I would never-EVER do it again."

"Well, you're not going to be able to say that anymore." the thought then occurred to Bridgette as Gwen brought her head down, and gave her princess a quickie rim jog to lube her up.

"Oh no...no-no-no-no-no-no! Gwen please no! No you can't you ca-ahhhhhhhh!" protest proved futile as Gwen quickly thrust the dildo right into Bridgette's bum.

"Sorry honey, but this ones for me."

Gwen had one hand on Bridgette's ass, and another pulled her ponytail to give it that erotic tone to the whole ordeal. While Bridgette cried, Gwen laughed, as the dominant vampire girl pounded away at her princess's ass.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Bridgette moaned

"Oh yes-yes-yes-yes!" Gwen smirked

"Aw-oh Gwen-G-Gwen, yes fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!"

"I see you're starting to like this, that's good. Very good."

Gwen liked the bouncy sound Bridgette's ass made when it slapped up against her crotch. It made Gwen smile. She watched the ass she made red hit up against her as the 10 inch dick slid it's way in and out of her princess's bum. Bridgette was secretly liking the ass pounding, this was all new to her, and quite frankly, maybe, just maybe she could get used to this life, but she could never let Gwen know that.

"Oh baby, oh baby, this is just the beginning. And we haven't even begun to talk about what were gonna do for the rest of our lives yet. But let me say this, it's a very-very-VERY nice start-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Gwen laughed. The dildo was now completely inside of Bridgette. It was time.

"You might wanna close your eyes." Gwen warned, as she pressed the button

"Close my eyes for w-AHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette's confusion was answered by a cascade of the fake semen shooting into her ass like a geyser! Gwen pulled out again, and this time unlocked her chains, and the two cuddled on the torture table.

"Yeah baby that was so great, and just think, we get to do this every day, every...SINGLE day. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." she chuckled, Bridgette shook her head in fear.

"No...No...Noooooooo!"

. . .

"No-No-N-...huh?" Bridgette awoke in her bed at Playa Des Losers, in her pajamas, she was in a pool of sweat, but to her, that was far better than a pool of Semen.

"Whew, it was just a dream." the blonde happily reassured herself. She laid back on her bed and rested her eyes. "Just a horrible...horrible dream." before she could drift again, something wrapped itself around Bridgette's arm, and she felt something near her ear

"Or was it princess?"

"GASP!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA...HA

**The End...?**

Wait I'm not done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!-

YOU'RE DONE! Jeesh!

Yakko: [enters the room]: What'd I miss?

Niko56: only everything, jeez Yakko what happened to you, you look a mess?

Yakko: whew, you would not believe the day I had! I had to go to Wakko's court date, I had another long sess with Scratchy, and I I went shirt shopping...it was a tought one.

Niko56: you don't wear a shirt Yakko.

Yakko: yeah but I'm the only one that wears pants, so pick your poison.

Niko56: never mind, look I owe yo 20 bucks, here.

Yakko: thank you my good man.

Niko56: how did you know vampire kisses are better than regular kisses?

Yakko: ha! Try being married to my wife, then ask again.

Niko56: you were married?

Yakko: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't like to talk about it. Where were we?

Niko56: just telling the fans, to tell us who you want Gwen to deflower next, and which theme.

Yakko: except for Heather, we already got that one picked out.

Niko56: right-right, so, let us know, PLEASE REVIEW! Alright guys, I graduate tomo...tonight, and I gotta do this stupid project graduation crap which will take all night, AND I gotta go for my college orientation the day after, just letting you know, but then, I'm free as a bird!

Yakko:What's so oriental about college, you know besides the Ramen.

Niko56: don't start with me, just say the old...I'm Niko!

Yakko: And I'm Yakko-[blows a kiss]-GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!


End file.
